Amy And The Magical Bracelet
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: On one of her searches for Sonic, Amy comes across a old hedgehog, after she helps him he rewards her with a bracelet, little does she know just how powerful  this bracelet can be..
1. Chapter 1

Amy and the Magical Barcelet..

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sonic the hedgehog..but I do own Spike the green chao and the purple hedgehog who I've yet to give a name to..can't think of any names yet.**

Chapter 1

A dark stormy night blew over the landscape known as the Mystic Ruins, rain was peltering down, tree branches been blowen everywhere by the harsh winds and somewhere deep in the ruins was a cave lit by a large single candle, holding the candle was a purple hedgehog with red eye's, flying by his side was a green chao with three small spiked hairs on its head with blue eye's.

The hedgehog walked through the cave it was very large and pitch black, the hedgehog was hoping to find something or someone inside. He almost dropped the candle he was holding as a vocie echoed through the cave startling him "so your back did you find it?" the deep vocie asked.

The hedgehog spun round quickly hoping find this person who was unwilling to reviel themselves, "where are you?" the hedgehog yelled, his chao hid behind his shoulder scared of the vocie since it's was so loud.

"Chao," it whimperd and cundle into the hedgehog and closed his eye's tight.

"It's ok Spike," the hedgehog pat the chao on the head.

"That's not the answer I want..I asked did you find it?" The vocie yelled sounding frustraited.

The hedgehog frowned "Yes I found it..what do you want me to do now?" he asked.

"hehe..good,well now you have to find someone who can use it...and fortunetly I know someone who can, a pink hedgehog her name is Amy Rose, she can use a lot of magic and I have no doubt that she will be able to use this." the deep vocie explained. Cause it was so loud it caused rocks from the ceiling of the cave to fall down just barely missing the hedgehog.

"Ahh..Amy Rose...huh hm where have I heard that name before," the hedgehog quickly moved out the way he sighed with relief.

"Remember to collect the chaos emeralds they will power the bracelet, each chaos emerald will make her stronger... But remember to control her..If you don't who knows what'll happen."

"How am I supposed to control her?" the hedgehog asked.

"Get her to trust you..but the best method is for her to fall in love with you and if you also fall in love with her it will make it a lot easier hehee, now go..do not fail me!" the vocie echoed louder through the cave, then the cave went all quiet.

"Wait!..how am I supposed to do that?" the hedgehog siged as Spike flew in front of him "fall in love I wasn't expecting that." he turned and headed for the exit.

Once he was out of there he blew out the candle andby the time he came out the dark cloud were starting to drift away allowing stars to twinkle through even some moonlight was shinning through, "well at least it's stopped raining, we can start looking for her tomorrow...come on lets go Spike."

"Chao," Spike agreed and followed the hedgehog into the trees.

The next morning..

Amy had got up at her normal time, she got dressed, had breakfast, cleaned her house and was out the door about twelve, she had already got her shopping and now on the look out for a blue hedgehog who goes by the name of Sonic, she had not seen any sign of him.

"Hm that's funny I haven't seen any sign of Sonic anywhere," Amy said to herself as she walked through Station Square, "maybe if I try the Mystic Ruins." Amy made her way to the train station and got on a train heading for the Mystic Ruins.

Once there Amy had the idea of going to visit Tails in his workshop as she thought maybe Sonic would be there helping him out, however as she made her through the tree's she was not aware of a hedgehog watching her every move.

"That's her I just know it, ok Spike you know what do," the hedgehog turned to Spike who nodded his head.

"Chao," Spike done a salute then flew off, the hedgehog smiled then put on a disguise, he had plan all set out he put on a disguise that made him look like an old hedgehog who was a traveling salemans, he would then get close to where Amy was make it look like he had hurt himself and when she helped him he would give her the bracelet.

Spike flew around looking for Amy, he stopped behind a as he had spotted her walking through them, "chao," Spike smirked, he looked around then flew right into Amy's back on purpose.

"Ahhh..huh a chao.." Amy got of the ground and turned to face the chao who looked rather scared, "oh it's ok don't be afraid I won't hurt you," the Chao seemed to have calmed down and Amy reached out and pat it on the head.

"Chao..," Spike let Amy clap him and he really enjoyed it. Amy giggled when the chao rubbed against her hand.

Spike then suddenly snapped out of it as he remembered that Amy was supposed to be following him "chao, chao chao," Spike flew up and down frantically and then tugged at Amy's dress pulling her forward.

"Huh..what's a matter..do you want me to follow you," Amy asked, the chao nodded and flew and Amy started following him. She had to run to keep up, and after passing lots of tree's and river they had arrvied at a grassy clearing and when she spotted and old male hedgehog.

_'It's show time..wow she's really pretty up close,_' the hedgehog thought as she ran over to him "oh..there you are Spike you had me worried..." the old hedgehog sighed in relief to see the chao safe and sound, "oh and you found someone I knew you would."

"Chao," Spike flew over to him and tried to help him up.

Amy ran over "Oh sir are you ok?" She asked, the hedgehog tried to get up but almost fell down holding his back but Amy rushed to help him, she help him stand up.

"Oh your are very kind thank you so much my dear," he held onto Amy as she helped him up.

"Oh your welcome," Amy smiled and let go once the hedgehog stood on his two feet.

"Here let me reward you," he searched through his big and brought out a colourful bracelet.

"Oh you don't have to, I was happy to help," Amy put her hands out to stop him.

"Please..I insist, there was no one around for miles and if you weren't there who knows what could've happened to me and for that I'm very greatful..so please take this it's just perfect for you," the hedgehog smiled and held out the bracelet to show her and it was glowing with colour.

"Oh wow...I've never seen anything like it," Amy said admiring it.

"Oh it's very rare and one of my most prized posseions..but I'm willing to part with it since I'm not a girl I can't wear it..here allow me to put it on you," the hedgehog chuckled and unclipped the bracelet and placed it on Amy's right wrist.

"Ahh," Amy pulled her arm back she felt a jolt power go up her arm, the hedgehog loooked at her worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh yes..just a sore stomach.." Amy lied she wanted to give the bracelet back she looked up and the hedgehog had the chao had disappeared, "huh where'd they go?" Amy looked around and couldn't find them.

"Why would they disappear?" She asked know one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy And The Magical Bracelet

Chapter 2

Amy's POV..

I wonder where that old hedgehog went, how could he just disappear like that?..Unless he used chaos control but I dont think he did. I searched around the area to look for him surely he couldn't have gotten far..I mean he look quite old and I can't take this bracelet there's something about it that I don't like.

Normal..

Amy walked through the tree's and finally came to another grassy clearing with a hillside she was nearing Tails workshop and as she passed she did not notice Sonic lying under the tree on top of the hill. Sonic opened his eye's after hearing some shuffling nosies coming from the tree's.

He almost jumped when he saw Amy coming out of the tree's he shot up onto his feet he turned round and was about to run expecting her to call out to him and start chasing _'oh no it's Amy...hm where'd she go,' _Sonic watched Amy looking around and he was surprzed that she hadn't even spotted him yet.

Sonic looked around himself then went over to see her "uh..hi Amy," he greeted he tapped her shoulder and she yelped in surprise.

"Ah...Sonic? Wha..What are you doing here?" Amy asked surprized to see him.

Sonic was a little stunned and not expecting her to yelp like that, "I..was going to ask you the same thing?" Sonic watched Amy walk still looking for whatever she was looking for with a puzzeled expression on his face "what are you looking for?" Sonic asked as he followed her.

"Well..I was looking for you to begin with, but I met an old hedgehog who needed help and..AHHH!" Amy felt a jolt go right up her arm.

Amy shut her eye's as a pink aura glowed around her, "Amy?" Sonic rushed ove to her and was about to touch her but as soon as he got a few feet away from her the aura disappeared, Amy fell backwards but Sonic caught her in his arms.

Amy's eye's were half open but widened as she now felt the prencence of a chaos emerald, she shot up on her feet "there's a chaos emerald near by!" She then ran in the direction of it, Sonic stood for a moment he wasn't quite sure what happened.

"Amy wait up!" Sonic yelled as he dashed after her.

Amy ran through the tree's and stopped when she came across a pile off big rocks "hm it must be here somewhere," Amy held her left arm and her piko piko hammer appeared in a puff of smoke she climb the rocks almost losing her footing a few times but she made it to the top she peaked through a hole in the rock and inside was a chaos emerald.

Amy gripped tight on the handle of her hammer and gave a good whack against the rock causing it to tumble to the ground, the emerald shined brightly as she picked it up "I can't believe it..I found a chaos emerald."

Unkown to Amy the purple hedgehog and his chao wachted behind close by he smirked "so that thing does work, I would never believed it if I didn't see with my own eye's...Hm whose that?" the purple hedgehog wondered as Sonic came and found Amy and could not believe what he was seeing.

Amy spotted Sonic and waved her hand that had the emerald in it and it was a blue one"hey Sonic..I found an emerald!" Amy lowered her hand and was about to climb back down when a metal arm reached down and grabbed her "AHHHH!"

"Amy!" Sonic growled when he saw Eggman fly around in his machine next to his robot.

"Why thank you Amy..You saved me the trouble of looking through those rocks myself, Heehee!" Eggman grinned and pushed a button on

The purple hedgehog moved round from the tree to see what was happening his eye's widened as he saw the large robot and it was pretty mean looking.

"Let her go Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh don't worry I will once I retrive the emerald that is...What!" the emerald was glowing Amy squinted her eye's a little the emerald was going inside her "what is this?" Amy began to glow very brightly so bright that Eggman had to cover his eye's.

Sonic watched on with mouth wide open "Amy?"and in swift movement Amy destoryed Eggmans robot by using the emeralds power and slashing right through it causing it to explode, Eggman was blowen away by and the light had disappeared around Amy.

Sonic saw her falling he was just about to catch her but a flash of purple flew passed him and caught her in the process "Huh..What."

"Are you ok?" The purple hedgehog asked as he held Amy in his arms while giving her a dizzling smile, Amy was too shocked to say anything a he landed on the ground.

He sat her down on her feet and she scrunched her eye's he seemed familier some how "um I have met you before?" She asked the purple hedgehogs eye's went wide but he remained calm.

"Uh no..No I don't I don't think so...I always remember a beautiful lady," Amy blush as he gave her another smile, however Sonic wasn't too pleased.

_'No ones ever called me that before,' _Amy thought after her blush died down "who are you?" She aske


End file.
